wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamela McCullan
PAGE IN PROGRESS 'Youth and Adolescence' Oakley and Catherine had only been wed for a year before they gave birth to their first child. Kamela was raised by her two loving parents, on a farm near the river that breaks Westfall from Elwynn Forest. By the age of five she was expected to help around the farm, with small jobs and repetitive tasks, which she was more than happy to do. Seven years into her life her parents were blessed with another baby. Kamela's new brother, Cameron, quickly became part of the family. Both of the children had large dreams for their futures, although they expected to become nothing but farmers. This expectation soon changed for Kamela, when a traveler, low on copper, asked to spend a few nights at the McCullan's farms. Oakley was more than happy to give a hand to this man. Though he stayed longer than originally expected, he made quite a positive impression on the family. He was a practicing arcanist, seeking to pursue the path of the mage. He told of the powers he could hold and the adventures he would go on. He spoke of the ley lines and even began to discuss arcane corruption, more to himself as the McCullan family was completely lost in the monologues. Although confused, Kamela struck great interest in the art of arcane manipulation. She constantly dreamed of the adventures the traveler had spoken of. Hoping to one day learn more about this great force, she continued her farm-life. Several years would pass, the thoughts always racing through her mind, before the traveler would be seen once again. He came to the estate, uninvited and unexpected, wanting to share the tales he had experienced with the family who had graciously welcomed him to their home. Oakley and Catherine were unsure of the stranger, but Kamela insisted to hear more of the magic users stories. Kamela was interested in more than the stories, but her parents were completely against the idea of her using such a possibly destructive force. With both parents working on the farm, Kamela and the traveler had plenty of time to talk without them. She questioned him of the possibilities and capabilities she would have if she were to train in a similar path. The traveler, now known to her as Cooper, answered all of her questions, and often had an anecdote to accompany the bountiful information. Now sixteen, Kamela had no trouble taking in the lessons Cooper was attempting to give her. He taught her more of the ley lines, and how to find and even identify the simple patterns in each. They would talk every day, for hours on end. This was until Cooper left, with no explanation. He left far more than an explanation. Oakley and Catherine were found in their bed, Catherine's neck slit and Oakley's arms and chest stabbed dozens of times. The small dagger Cooper always had at his side, now covered in the blood of Kamela's parents was at the foot of the bed. Cameron and his sister were devastated, and eventually left for themselves, having no uncles or aunts to take care of them. They were there for each other, living off the savings of their parents, continuing life as normal as they could. 'Training and Travel' Although the very thought of Cooper now sickened both Kamela and Cameron, she would not let what she had learned go to waste. The blistering heat of the summers of Westfall made it possible for Kamela to discover the patterns of the land, recording them as she found them, learning simple manipulation of fire and heat spells. This would not be enough, and she knew it wouldn't. She would have to travel to new lands, and meet new people to discover the true power behind the patterns of the ley lines. Being eighteen at the time, she felt she was ready for such travel, but she could not leave Cameron, who was only eleven. Two years would pass, Kamela simply mastering the few patterns she could find in the nearby lands. At this point in time, there was nothing more for her to learn without venturing to new lands. She sold the estate where she and her brother had been born, dividing the money between herself and Cameron, although most of his funds went to the family that was willing to house and feed him until he could go out on his own. Kamela's gold was now being used for her stays in inns, and any other necessities that may have come up in her travels. As she explored new lands she was quick to discover the lines of energy that lay beneath the earth. Recording and constantly editing these patterns in a large book she had always carried with her. These inscriptions would become both her offense and defense when the time for battle arose. The Flame Pattern : Her first destination was to the east, Redridge, where she came upon a band of mercenaries. Being unsuccessful in finding employment before her arrival, the mercs were pleased to escort her to the Searing Peak, the location of a powerful rune known as the Flame Pattern. The heat became nearly unbearable for the group, but Kamela was determined to find this rune and use it in her future. Getting close enough to the volcanic peak, she was able to inscribe the strange letter-like figures into two pages of her 'weapon'. With this, she was able to increase a creatures resistance to heat, which came in great use on the trip back. The power of the rune was not fully understood by her at the time, but with persistent study and practice, she was able to uncover what she could do with the pattern. : The Shield Pattern : After staying in the Redridge Inn for several nights, she had managed to speak with a number of apprentice magi. They had learned of a protective ley line pattern in the mountains of Grim Batol, but did not have any other details. This of course was of interest to Kamela, who soon headed to the dwarven lands, where she heard more about these 'Great Bulwarks'. A dwarven mining party was leaving the next day to mine the rich ore deposits that can be found atop the mountain trails. With the right amount of gold, the dwarves would put up with her company until they reached they're ore. Luckily for her, the hardest and finest minerals lay right on top of the Shield Pattern, another powerful rune she was able to add to her repertoire. When activated, this rune created a protective ward from harm around the caster. PAGE IN PROGRESS Category:Characters